Zelos Drabblethon!
by Jiia-chan
Summary: Some sortahalfdrabbles. None of them are 100 words long. They're all longer. But, what can you do? Zelos centric. Rating ranges from KM, as I wish it.
1. Deserving

**Hi, Everyone! Tis Jiia! Nice to talk to you again. I know I haven't updated anything in forever, but I AM DOING STUFF. Like these. I've discovered the amazingness of drabbles. You see, I do post-it art. Usually, my pictures arn't deep enough to make a real story out of. They ususally just give me an outlet for a single line. NOW THEY HAVE PURPOSE. I can make them into drabbles! Happy happy! BUT I cannot write anything less than 100 words. It is impossible. Most of these are just a little over, so please be tolerant. These are, for the grand majority, going to revolve around Zelos. Because I love him. But I don't own him. Which makes me very sad indeed. **

**Deserving  
**

Sheena looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, clutching the fabric of his coat in a vain attempt to make him stay with her.

"Please, Zelos. Don't go. Don't leave me!" She whispered.

His hands slipped around her wrists, pulling her hands away as gently as he could.

"I'm sorry, Sheena. I need to go. I need to become the kind of man I would find worthy of you." He smiled softly, even as those famous blue eyes quietly wept.

"I love you, Sheena." He kissed her, as gentle as the summer wind.

And then he was gone.

Sheena bowed her head and cried.


	2. Tomb

**If you want an explination, you shall get one. But I'm too lazy to give one right now. **

**Tomb**

The Light was so bright. He could barely stand it. Still, he watched in quiet awe as the door to his chosen prison rolled aside. The dust of ten thousand years clouded the air, dancing in the newfound glow. He could hear voices from beyond that blinding light. The sound of their harsh, foreign tongue was like music to his ears. After millennia of listening to only his own voice, it was a welcome change. The first of the one beyond carefully made his way into the Chosen's tomb. He slipped from his rocky throne, scaring the poor man out of his mind. He extended his hand in a gesture of greeting, putting on his most charming smile.

"Hiya. I'm Zelos. Nice to meetcha."


	3. Fraternizing

**WARNING- This one has some Yaoi in it. With Kratos and Zelos. Because they are my favourite. **

**Fraternizing**

Kratos took a shuddering breath, bowing his head so that the tips of his auburn hair traced tickling paths across the Chosen's chest. Zelos giggled and ran his fingernails over the sensitive flesh of Kratos' thigh.

"Don't be so nervous." Zelos whispered, flicking his tongue into the older man's ear. "It's only cute for so long."

"We shouldn't be doing this..." the seraphim gasped, pressing his face into the crook of the Chosen's shoulder. "If anyone found out..."

Zelos grabbed Kratos by the chin, forcing him to look into his azure eyes.

"Don't worry, Kratos-kun. It's only fraternizing with the enemy if you're on different sides."

For some reason, the angel was not entirely assured.


	4. Manboobs?

**I have no control. I swear, they just run amok inside my head. **

**... Man boobs?**

"You..." The young man smirked, looking up at the fiery redhead walking beside him, "Are the most interesting person I have ever met."

Zelos laughed, running a gloved hand through his hair.

"Well, thanks, Lloyd. You're... One of the most interesting people I've ever met."

Lloyd looked up at him, frowning.

"Not the most? Why not?"

"Well..." Zelos grinned, slinging his arms across the boy's shoulders, "The vast majority of the other interesting people I've met have been much bustier than you, and tend to wear dresses rather than pants."

For a moment, Zelos thought Lloyd wasn't going to respond.

"HEY!" Lloyd shouted twirling to face the startled Chosen. "Just because Regal has bigger man-boobs than me, doesn't mean he's more interesting!"  
Somewhere behind them, Regal fell over.


	5. Because I Love You

**MY FIRST REAL DRABBLE! YAY! Ahem... Anyways, it's Shelos. Because they're cute. I am aware that the reason Zelos wears his Cruxis Crystal out in the open is NOT like this, but I don't really care. This was inspired by a quote from my friend's story. It is SO CUTE. I 3 you, Chibi-chan! Anyway... Read on. **

**"Because I love you." **

Sheena glanced at the shimmering red jewel embedded in the hollow of her lover's throat.

"Why do you wear that out in the open? Wouldn't it make things easier to keep it hidden?"

Zelos blinked and attempted to look at the crystal himself.

"It responds to my emotions. That way, people know I'm not lying."

"Really? Neat." Sheena scotched closer, running her fingers over the smooth dome."Why is it glowing now?"

Zelos looked down at her and smiled.

"Because I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers, and the Cruxis Crystal shone.


End file.
